1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of long-arm gardening shears, and more particularly to a pair of long-arm gardening shears having an angle adjustable function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pair of long-arm gardening shears has a linear shape with a greater length of shearing the branches or leaves at a higher level. Another conventional pair of long-arm gardening shears has a bent shape with a bent portion for shearing the lawn at a lower height. However, the above-mentioned conventional long-arm gardening shears only have a single function, thereby limiting the versatility of the long-arm gardening shears, and thereby causing inconvenience to a user when needing to shear the branches or leaves at a higher level and to shear the lawn at a lower height simultaneously.